The Dynastic Plan
by AcexMaster
Summary: Is Logan's plan something he wants? or will he be get out of it?
1. My life, not theirs

Hi. I just started this as a way to well write ending I like not, cliffhangers. So let's get on to the story

This story will mostly be Logan's POV, sometimes Rory though, also we never see Odette so, I just made up what I think she looks like in my head.

-Mari

It was _10 years_ since they we're together _together._ He missed it, he missed **her.** She's the one person that believed in him, no matter what he was doing. His friends loved her like a sister.

She loved them, and they loved her. It was nothing like that, when they were with Odette. They weren't themselves around her, maybe they thought that in one motion he could tell him not to see them ever again. He knew who they wanted him to be with, but he was scared of her turning him down, _again._ It really hurt last time. So he sits there, wishing who he really was going to marry was the love of his life. His Person.

He knew that this wedding, going to make his family happy, well most of his family. Honor, on the other hand didn't believe in the idea of marrying someone for benefits instead of **love**. A business arrangement, she too loved Rory. She wanted her as a sister-in-law, and she believed that one day she was going to get her as a sister. She didn't even try to get to know Odette, and Odette well let's put it this way. she doesn't care what I do, or with who as long as I don't embarrass her.

Odette, she's a good person, but not who I see my future with, she doesn't have that passion to strive for what she wants, and goes out and gets, she doesn't call me out when I messed up, she doesn't have parents I value opinions of off, or those blue orbs that I can lose myself in, she's not _Rory_ , not even close.

I know what my friends wants me to do, and my sister.

I know what my family wants me to do.

 _ **But, what do I want to do?**_

Her question ringing in my head

" _Are you really gonna marry Odette?!"_

" _That's the dynastic plan"_

I tell her, because to her, I can't tell no, and I can't tell myself that I really am going to marry someone that isn't her.

If only I had told her that plans can change.

To change my plan.

But, I didn't.

How was it? Good? Bad? I know it's short but I needed to just start this story I don't know how long it's going to be, but I'd say 10 or more chapters.

Please tell me what you think, it's my first time doing something like this.


	2. The Call

Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I'll try to update as much as I can.

-Mari

Logan looked over at the girl sleeping next to him. The 'right girl' for him his dad called her. But was she? She didn't care about anything he did. She never asked how his day went, or his business, she just was his trophy fiancée soon to be his wife.

Rory was different, she demanded him to tell her how anything went even, the life and death brigade. He loved that about her, he loved how much she cared. He thought back when he landed himself in the hospital and how she rushed to be there and how she cared Finn and Collin all the way home. And how she managed to get his dad to show up by a single voice-mail. He loved her, he really did.

Was this plan at all what was right for him? Or was it Rory, his Ace? For most of his Yale years she was the best thing to ever happened to him. He thought of all the memories he had with her. He couldn't help but smile at them, not like the smile he gives Odette. Pointless. He saved his smiles for Rory.

He knew he would never be as happy or as in love as he was with Rory.

He also knew that Odette didn't compare to Rory. Her blonde hair, wait was it long or short? It matter if he glanced over he would have forgotten within the minute. To Rory's brown long hair, her beautiful eyes, and that smile she gets when she achieves something. Or the frown she gets when something doesn't go as planned.

He wondered how his life would be without Rory by his side pushing him to succeed, he wondered how long Odette would be with that boyfriend of hers. Yes, he knew about it but he didn't ask her about it by the simple fact he didn't care. He never cared about anyone like he did for Rory. He only pretends.

His phone rings.

Then stops

Then rings again

And again stops.

He thinks it's Rory but he never stays on the phone long enough for the Phone to register.

He wants her to.

He wants to hear her voice

But he also wonders what he would say or what she would call about

She sent him home to Odette for crying out loud she never told him how she felt or what he wanted from him. "what happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas" she would always remind him. And he knew. He knew the arrangement, the arrangement that was slowly killing him inside

To be with her, but not be with her.

Was the worse feeling of all.

Could he manage a life without that girl?

At last his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, don't hate me!

Also, I'm sorry if the format is off. I wrote it on my phone and uploaded it too.

Won't always be like that.

-Mari


	3. Everyone's POV

Sorry for the short chapters I will try to not do that as often. I know I said it was mostly going to be Logan's Pov but I couldn't help throwing in Rory's I might do Odettes pov too.

-Mari

"Hello?!" Logan said Into the phone, he question could it be who he wanted it to be?

"Hi Logan" Rory said, he was right. He smiled.

"Ace!"

"Look I need to talk to you, but I don't want to tell you though the phone. Can we meet soon?"

He questioned sound of her voice didn't sound like her.

"Sure, I'm going to the states in a week. We can meet. Ace whatever it is, you can tell me anything. You always have"

"I know, I'd just like to do this is person is all. I got to go" she hung up without a single goodbye. He was worried, more than he led out.

But, he was going to see his Ace. That put some dedication into his life once again.

How was he going to make it for a whole week?

She can't believe she finally has the courage to call him up for a meet. She was scared as she was 6 and a half months pregnant and she wouldn't be able to find it from him. She didn't know what changed his mind, maybe she wanted to give him the choice to be in his child's life. It didn't matter now, she was going to be a mom.

"So.." Lorelai peaked into her childhood room.

"I'm meeting him in a week. Mom, I'm nervous I can't hide it anymore I don't know why I didn't tell him when I wasn't showing"

Lorelai sat down next to Rory

"My sweet child, you were scared as you are now

I didn't want him to miss the chance to a father to his child

"You know you should stop calling this little angel 'It, this baby or this child'

Lorelai laughed " you know the sex Rory!"

He thinks I don't know. But he's not good at keeping secrets. Like, I know he knows about mine.

Like, the fact he thought I was asleep but heard his conversation with Rory, yes I also know her name. She is very important to him, like I don't see the smile he gets when he talks about her or to her. His friends and sister also get like that they love her, unlike me. They tolerate me.

I always wonder if there is going to be a day where he will leave me for her. I know there will be. She just has to say the word, and it will happen. Our live together will be over, I won't stop him. He deserves to be happy. Like, I do truly happy, not this pretending we have been leading on. So, I just wait for that day. I too, am leaving in a week to Paris. He won't question me about it. He will just accept it like I do.

That would be our lives together, not caring what we do.

Sorry if I have some spelling errors or grammar. I have to write this on my tablet since _my laptop is down._


	4. One Week Later

I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and followed this story you keep it alive. So thank you!

Anyway on to chapter 3.

Mari c:

as the days grew less and less until I boarded that plane I just kept thinking of what Rory could possibly tell me, I didn't have a slight clue. I was lost, I couldn't think about anything but Rory and her news, and when I wasn't I was working, because her voice made it possible for me to achieve she always did have that effect on me, and I wonder how I will ever survive without her by my side. In less than 3 days I would know her news, and I wasn't to sure about which emotion to show.

.

..

…

The day to board my plane finally arrived, I was staying with Honor since she wanted to have a conversation, I just couldn't stop thinking about Rory, soon I will finally know what she needs to talk about.

Frank was already waiting for me, as he still worked for my family and I told him when my plane would arrive at Hartford, He was always so dependable like the time I lent him to Rory when she took her damn car to the dealership, they still rip you off.

"Logan!" Honor hugged me as I arrived.

I slightly smiled, this is my sister after all, even if she doesn't like what I'm doing with my life.

"you know you aren't leaving here without us having a serious talk right?" I nodded, 'Great' I thought to myself, I love Honor I do, sometimes though her talks aren't exactly the best especially if she didn't like a thing I was doing.

"But, that's later your room is upstairs to the right, fresh sheets and some towels as well, make yourself at home." and like that she left toward the kitchen.

As I unpacked my stuff, I grabbed my phone and sent Ace a quick text

"Ace, i'm in Hartford. Dinner?"

a few minutes, I got a reply that simply said that she would meet me at 7 at place we practically lived at in college.

-The next day-

It was the day of the dinner, and I was nervous and it was just like a simple dinner with Rory...right?

I couldn't think and before I knew it it was time to go to the restaurant, as I drove I just kept thinking of all the moments that I had spent here with her, I wouldn't ever bring anyone else here. It was our place.

As usual she is a tad late.

I didn't mind waiting, well I didn't mind waiting for her.

And then she walked in, my eyes always gazed into her direction, even if I was awake and she was sleeping next to me.

And then, she sat across from me.

The waitress came over to us, and she ordered a coffee which isn't so odd being her, but she never did that, not here.

I ordered a beer, and then glaced at the menu if I really thought about it hard I could probably tell you what's in the menu without even looking.

"Actually, can I have a Ginger ale instead?" Rory had asked, and the waitress nodded and walked off to retreat our drinks.

That's really unlike her.

Who is this girl?

"I know, since when do I order a ginger ale instead of coffee right?"

she knew me, too well.

Like, I knew her.

The waitress came back with the drinks, and asked if we wanted anything else, Rory declined, and so did I, I really just want to know what's so important, not that it's not nice to sit across from her.

"Logan..." she spoke

" I need to talk to you, but before I do. I want you to know that I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to ruin your plans, but at the end I just figured you should at least know"

I had no response. So I just let her continue.

"I'm Pregnant" she paused for a moment.

"just know you don't have to be active in this child's life, we won't ask for a single thing if you don't want to be there, you don't have to. I just thought you should know"

she placed both her hands on her stomach.

 _How long as that stomach been that size?!_ I thought to myself.

I smiled, at her.

This is exactly what I wanted.

I wanted to marry her

for her to have my kids

and to grow old with her.

Hell, it still is.

This is the love of my life.

I just don't know how I am ever going to get out of the engagement with Odette.

But, I will be there for my child, and for Rory.

"Ace, listen to me, and listen closely" I paused. I could see the fear in her eyes.

" I will always be there for you, and our child. One word, from you even without our child in your stomach and I would have ended my engagement with Odette, I needed you to save me, to change my plan."

she smiled, a very weak smile but she smiled.

" I didn't want to ruin your future."

she always thought of me, sometimes it was a good thing, sometimes it wasn't

"Ace..you are my future"

…...

I was going to go a different route at first but I didn't see Logan ever leaving Rory pregnant so that's something I couldn't write.

In my head, I know the sex of the baby, I just want to make sure I still want it like that when Rory goes into Labor so bear with me.

Please tell me what you guys think.

also, is my grammar okay? I've always had a slight problem with it.

so be honest with me, i can take it.

Until next time.

\- Mari


End file.
